villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alberto Falcone (The Joker 2018)
Alberto Falcone is the main antagonist of the 2018 romantic live-action fanfilm The Joker. He is one of Gotham City's most powerful and ruthless mob bosses, and is Jason Broyden's archenemy. History He at first dealt with Oswald Cobblepot, Joe Chill and Jason Broyden and recieved money from Oswald's gang. Later, Jason met Harley Quinn as they both fell in love with one another. However, Alberto yelled at Jason and told him to go away as she belongs to him and she is his very own personal slave. After Alberto went, Quin ran towards Jason and gave him her number. They had sex together and became a romantic couple living in the same house and sleeping in the same bed. Alberto later realized that Jason had stolen his girlfriend, and thereafter, Jason and Joe Chill came and stole his money, and a fed up Alberto ordered them killed. After his goons were shot, he came at night wearing his iron mask. He tried to kill Jason and Joe, but Batman knocked him out, and killed his remaining goons. Alberto however recovered and followed Jason during the night. After Jason himself killed some of Alberto's goons, Alberto ran away and called a meeting with Joe and Oswald, paying them both to hijack Harley Quinn and Jason and kill them with no mercy. Oswald hijacked Harley, and Joe hijacked Jason. Jason and Harley were then tortured by Joe Chill, who killed Harley and revealed that if it was up to him, he would take her for himself. Jason however killed Joe for his betrayal, and he united all the city's gangs and thugs in order to rebel against Alberto. Alberto was guarded by Oswald, who was killed by Jason after he became The Joker due to his previous injuries caused by Joe Chill. Jason then tortured Alberto Falcone with no remorse, as he avenged Harley's death. The Joker sarcastically remarked that Harley also wants to see a smile on his face, and told him to send her regards after he dies. Alberto pleads for mercy, but The Joker refuses to let him live and cuts off his arm, and then kills him behind the scenes, as The Joker's followers drag his body outside his office and dump it on the floor. The Joker's gang are seen kicking his corpse around with rage. Full Movie The Joker - 2018 fanfilm movie Personality Alberto is a manipulative, cruel, cunning, sadistic and tyrannical crime boss who would get his revenge on people and/or kill them just for fun. It is shown that he disrespects his ex-girlfriend, Harley Quinn, as he calls her his own little slave, and he is willing to kill her for betrayal. Alberto has no sympathy towards others and is purely evil, as he raped woman, enslaved them and tried to kill The Joker with no remorse and at all costs. Trivia * He is the first live action version of Alberto Falcone. * He is similar to Mario Falcone from the TV series Gotham;'' ''they both are manipulative and tyrannical crime lords who try and kill the hero at all costs and take away their girlfriends and kill them later. Category:Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Complete Monster Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of innocence Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Brutes Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Big Bads Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Lairs Category:Slavers Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Provoker Category:Hero's Lover Category:Masterminds Category:Master of Hero Category:Gangsters Category:Gunmen Category:Opportunists Category:Assassin Category:Self-Aware Category:Envious Category:Blackmailers Category:Businessmen Category:Batman Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fanfiction Category:Serial Killers Category:Totalitarians Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Vandals Category:Anarchist Category:Saboteurs Category:Control Freaks Category:Nihilists Category:Misanthropes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychopath Category:Archenemy Category:Thief Category:Terrorists Category:Egoist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Extremists Category:Extortionists Category:Vengeful Category:Pimps Category:Charismatic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Perverts